Ike x Marth 30 Day OTP Challenge
by Naomi4694
Summary: Drabbles of Ike x Marth made to conquer one big challenge. Info in first chapter. COMPLETED.
1. Info and List

**Ok! So I'm gonna take this challenge with Ike x Marth cause why not? xD But I've gotta warn you all, I get distracted easily (IT'S A SIN) plus I have school and stuff (I cry) so I _may _not have each piece up on time. However; I will try, I promise. I'll start on Monday.**

**Here's the list:**

Day 1-Holding hands

Day 2-Cuddling somewhere

Day 3-Gaming/watching a movie

Day 4-On a date

Day 5-Kissing

Day 6-Wearing eachothers' clothes

Day 7-Cosplaying

Day 8-Shopping

Day 9-Hanging out with friends

Day 10-With animal ears

Day 11-Wearing kigurumis

Day 12-Making out

Day 13-Eating icecream

Day 14-Genderswapped

Day 15-In a different clothing style

Day 16-During their morning ritual(s)

Day 17-Spooning

Day 18-Doing something together

Day 19-In formal wear

Day 20-Dancing

Day 21-Cooking/baking

Day 22-In battle, side-by-side

Day 23-Arguing

Day 24-Making up afterwards

Day 25-Gazing into eachothers' eyes

Day 26-Getting married

Day 27-On one of their birthdays

Day 28-Doing something ridiculous

Day 29-Doing something sweet

Day 30-Doing something hot

**I'd love any feedback, so please review. If you guys like it, I'll be motivated to conquer this challenge. :)**


	2. Day 1: Holding Hands

Marth shivered. "W-why is it so cold out?" He was just heading out to do some training with Ike, Samus, and Zelda. Little did he know the autumn air would cool down this fast, and the blowing wind didn't help either.

"It's October, genius." Samus scoffed.

He sighed. The temperature was dropping by the minute, and he hated the cold. However, Marth didn't like to make people worry about him, so he didn't complain. He tried to restrain himself from going back inside or shivering too much that the other three would notice.

"Ok, so we'll do me and Samus vs. Marth and Ike. Sound good?" Zelda planned.

"Sounds good to me," Samus commented.

"I won't hold back on you ladies," Ike smirked.

Marth stayed silent.

"Marth, are you ok?" He asked his partner.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine," a stronger wind blew. Marth couldn't help but shiver slightly like a fragile tree branch. Ike definitely noticed.

"No, you're freezing," Ike undid his ripped red and tan cape from around his collar and wrapped it like a scarf around Marth's neck. Marth's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't know if that helps or anything," Ike held Marth's cold hands in his and started rubbing them. He brought them to his lips, blowing a hot breath. "But never worry me like that." He whispered.

Zelda couldn't help but smile. Samus shot a grin herself. Oh how fun it was to train with these two.


	3. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

It was a long, tiring day for the young prince. He made it his goal today to beat his previous record of 167 KOs in Multi-Man Smash. Although it took him a while, he was finally able to beat it with a total of 209. It wasn't too much better, but hey, it gets really tiring after a while.

It was only 3:00 pm and Marth had already passed out on the couch. Those who saw him in battle left him alone to rest.

Ike hadn't seen Marth all day and it was kinda bugging him. Everyone was outside enjoying the nice weather, but the royal bluenette was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Fox, have you seen Marth anywhere?" Ike asked his furry friend next to him.

"Um, Meta Knight said he was playing Multi-Man Smash a little while ago. He's probably still at the simulator." Fox said.

"Alright, thanks." Ike made his way to the simulator room in the mansion. On his way, he passed by the living room. There, the shine of gold reflected a bright light from the sun glowing in the window. It caught Ike's attention.

Ike smiled when he saw his boyfriend fast asleep. The small breathing noises he was making just made him even cuter to Ike. He decided he would feel a lot more comfortable in bed. Walking over, he placed on arm under his back, and one under his legs.

"Ike, don't move me," Marth mumbled very softly. His eyes remanded closed. "I just wanna stay here."

Ike did what he was told and moved his hands away. "Well then I guess I'll just have to join you." Ike squeezed himself between Marth and the back of the couch. It wasn't as roomy as their bed, but there was enough room for the both of them. Ike hugged his prince's waist like a teddy bear, bringing him closer. Marth turned and buried his head underneath the mercenary's chin. His hands were pressed against his chest. Ike rested his eyes.

Everyone who saw them knew not to disturb.


	4. Day 3: Gaming

"C'MON LINK!"

"GO SHEIK!"

"KILL THEM IKE!"

"WIN MARTH!"

That's all that was heard in the Smash mansion gaming room. The smashers all thought it was time for a different kind of battle. They all decided on a video game tournament. It was one of those 4-player fighting party games for the Wii. Right now, it was against Link, Zelda (dressed as Sheik), Ike and Marth. Everyone was going crazy, all four were on their last stock. They even made bets on who they wanted to win, which explained all the screaming.

"Player 2 defeated!" Sheik whined and took a seat on the closest seat available. "Alright Ike I'm coming after you next time!" she laughed.

"Link probably will too in a second." Ike smirked.

"Player 1 defeated!"

"Beat you to it!" Marth happily shot Link's avatar right off the stage.

"At least 3rd is better than 4th." Link stated looking over at the blonde, who returned the statement with a pillow in his face.

All that was left was Players 3 and 4. Ike and Marth. Ike with 45% damage and Marth with 68%. With Ike's skill, Marth was getting nervous. He needed to win.

He grinned as he thought of a plan. Marth, not taking his eyes off the screen, leaned his head so it was on Ike's shoulder.

"Kimi ni muchu nanda (I'm crazy about you)." He said in a low voice. It was a major turn-on for Ike when Marth spoke to him in his fluent Japanese.

"Not gonna work this time baby," Ike kept on fighting his lover on the screen.

Time to take it up a notch.

Marth entered the gap between Ike's arms and took a seat on his lap. Again placed his head on his shoulder. "Itsumademo issho ni itai (I want to be with you forever)."

Ike: 89% damage. Marth: 93% damage. It was working. Marth used all the strength and reflexes he had in his fingers. Ike was losing it. Marth could tell.

"Boku wa makeru wake ni wa ikanainda (There's no way I can lose)."

"GAME! And the winner is…. MARTH!" Everyone clapped and cheered for the prince's victory.

"Alright Pit, Falco, Peach, Luigi, you're up." Samus announced.

"Ok, that wasn't fair." Ike said as he gave up his controller to Falco. Marth gave his to Luigi.

"No, it was just easy." Marth shot back.

"I hate you." Ike hugged Marth's waist and smiled.

Marth kissed his cheek. "Aishiteru (I love you)."

**Sorry if the translations aren't exact. I got them off a website. Except one being one of Marth's victory phrases.**

**I love the idea of Marth speaking in Japanese being a turn-on for Ike, especially when Marth's flirting with him. :D **


	5. Day 4: On a Date

Ike walked down the red carpeted halls of the Smash Brothers mansion. He was as nervous as ever. He and Marth have been dating for a while now, but they've never been on an 'official' date before. Ike had already asked master chefs Mario and Princess Peach to arrange the dinner on the balcony. Peach even happily offered to decorate the table and be the chaperone for the evening. She was a sucker for love. Ike was wearing almost the same outfit he normally wears, but the color black with the lack of his cape, armor, and Ragnell. He even parted with his headband. "For Marth" he kept saying.

Reaching the snowy white door with a golden plate at the top carved with the name 'Marth', Ike took a deep breath. "I can do this," he said to himself in an almost inaudible tone. He knocked on the door.

"Ike? I'll be right there!" his date called. Ike's heart slowed its pace and the butterflies in his stomach vanished. He was ready.

The door opened to reveal the blue- haired prince. He was also wearing what he normally wears but with a white color pallet. Also with no cape, armor, or Falchion. Yes, they are very original.

"You look beautiful my prince," Ike smiled at his date offering for his hand.

"And you look quite handsome yourself Ike." Marth smiled back and gladly accepted Ike's offer.

They intertwined their fingers as they walked to the balcony where Peach was waiting for them.

"Right this way gentlemen!" Peach said in a cheery voice. She led the two to the single fancy table in the middle of the balcony. Ike pulled out the chair for Marth who thanked him. He then went to sit himself down at the opposite end.

The date went on like any other date. The food was eaten and small talk was spoken. Now they were eating small sundaes that Peach made.

"Ike, I have to say, this is amazing. Dinner under the stars is so romantic." Marth looked up and around him at all the twinkling stars.

"I wanted it to be perfect. You know I'll do absolutely anything to make you happy." Ike grabbed Marth's hand from across the table and intertwined their fingers.

Marth smiled and stood up taking his date with him. He took his hand back and placed both of them on the edge of the balcony. Ike placed his hands on top of Marth's from behind.

"I wanna thank you Ike. This night has been absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Well I have something better. I have a gorgeous blue-haired prince that I couldn't be happier to call mine." Ike kissed his cheek.

Marth turned around and passionately kissed Ike's lips; wrapping his arms around his neck. Ike hugged his waist.

"I love you so much Ike."

"I love you too Marth."

**Sooooo I feel like I went overboard here. Did I? Heh heh…..**


	6. Day 5: Kissing

Ike walked in circles around his room. It was surprising that there weren't any indents in the floor. All he could think about was the young prince he was friends with.

Friends. That's what was irking him. They were nothing more than friends. It was a curse that Ike couldn't break. He couldn't kiss that sweet face of his or wrap his arms around him and whisper sweet things in his ear. All he wanted was to make Marth his, but asking would lay their friendship on the line. What if he said no? That would draw them apart. The pain he felt was too much for him to bear.

His glowing face, his warm smile, his glistening blue eyes, his perfect blue hair cascading neatly over his forehead, his golden tiara he wore every day. All Ike wanted was to call Marth all his. Was that too much to ask?

It was 6pm. Might as well see if anyone's up for a little training before dinner. Ike left his room and strolled the hallways for anyone he ask to train with. No one was in sight. Ike figured if they wanted to train, they'd be outside. That was his next destination.

Ike was right. There were a few smashers outside charging at each other with their dash attacks while their opponents defended themselves with their shields. The stage was even being used.

"And the winner is…..

"Kyou mo ikinobiru koto ga dekita (Today, I have survived)."

"…MARTH!"

Ike immediately turned his head. Marth's hand was on his hip in the center of the battlefield stage. The large flat screens displayed at each end showed the same image. It drew Ike closer.

Marth exited the stage when he saw his friend approaching him. "Hey Ike. Wolf, Diddy Kong and I were gonna do team battles but we need another person. Care to join us?"

Marth's warm smile struck Ike's heart. "S-sure Marth."

"Ok, we'll do Marth and Ike vs me and Diddy. Sound good? Good, let's go." Wolf had already entered the stage and was patiently waiting for the others who followed. Diddy Kong stood next to Wolf while Ike and Marth stood at the opposite end.

"Ready? GO!"

The two teams charged at each other. [Insert casual Smash Bros fight]

Items started falling onto the stage; one being the banana peel that Diddy Kong threw in Marth's direction. He easily slipped due to the lack of friction from his dash attack.

"Ike! Watch out!"

"Marth?!"

The impact knocked the two down. Marth's body was on top. They both blushed.

"I'm sorry Ike. I didn't mean to-"Marth's on-going apology was interrupted with a soft pair of lips pressed on his own. The prince was too frozen in thought to move in any way. Ike moved his lips to the prince's ear. "I love you Marth," he whispered. "I've always have but never had the guts to tell you," His heart sank when he had realized what he had done. "And now you're never gonna speak to me again aren't you?"

All Marth could do was smile. "I wouldn't be so sure," He cupped his hands on each side of Ike's face and locked their lips again. "Because I love you too."

Ike's eyes widened at the words coming out of his crush's mouth. The words he's been dreaming of hearing. He brought their lips together again for a bit longer.

'KA-POW!'

The two lovers went flying offstage.

"And the winner is…RED TEAM!" Wolf and Diddy Kong shot their signature poses for the whole yard to see.

The teleporter brought Ike and Marth off the stage to the side where the losers were sent. It vanished underneath them and they dropped on their feet to the ground. Everyone stared at them.

Ike smirked at the crowd and wrapped one arm around Marth's waist and the other around his back. "I'm very proud to call this prince mine" He pulled Marth into yet another kiss to prove it. They all cheered for the new couple.

Ike loved Marth and Marth loved him back. He finally got his wish.

**I thought this theme would be easy, but it took forever to think of something. I ended up spitting out this heh heh… **


	7. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

It was 11:30 am on a Sunday and Ike and Marth were still fast asleep in Ike's room. They may go to sleep in each other's arms but they normally woke up in a mess. Most of the blame went to Ike.

'Knock, knock'

The sound of the person at the door caused Marth to awoken. He blinked a few times for his vision to return to him, sorta. He stretched his arms, grabbed his dark blue robe and left the bed. The prince dragged his feet to the wooden door to see who was there and what the heck he or she wanted. It was the boy's friend Link holding a plastic basket full with clothes.

"Hey Marth, you and Ike left your laundry in the dryer…again." He said with a tone of annoyance.

"Oh sorry Link, thanks. And thanks for the wakeup call." Marth grabbed the basket from the Hylian boy.

"Yeah yeah," Link's voice grew faint as he started walking away to do his own laundry. Marth quietly closed the door.

He let out a small yawn. "Ike, wake up. Link brought up our laundry." He took the pillow he was previously sleeping on and used the small amount of energy he had to slam it into Ike's face.

"Alright alright, I'm up." The mercenary yawned not even trying to open his eyes.

Marth grabbed a handful of clothes from the messy pile and sat the basket on the queen sized bed for Ike; who also took a handful. Marth undid his robe and let it sink to the floor revealing his boxers. He then began to put on his clothes.

Ike lazily left the bed and did the same procedure. He raised his eyebrow. They felt kinda tight.

"Hey Marth, did our clothes shrink in the dryer?" Marth turned.

"I was just gonna ask if they got bigger." This made the confused Ike turn around to see his beloved in HIS dark blue uniform and vise versa. Ike blushed at the sight of it being slightly too big.

Marth blushed in embarrassment. "Well I guess that answers our questions heheh. Man are we stupid."

"Well while we're like this…" Ike grabbed his headband from his end table and wrapped it around Marth's forehead under his bangs. "Not bad."

"Hmph I see," Marth grabbed his tiara from his end table and adjusted it on Ike's head. "You don't look too bad yourself my prince." He smiled.

"Wow you're funny." Ike reached for Marth's accessories. Marth did the same.

The two stood in front of the mirror looking at themselves in each other's clothes.

"Marth?"

"Yes?"

"Next time we pay close attention of the shade of blue we pick from the basket."

"Agreed."

**Sooooo sorry I'm late! I was busy this weekend and had legit no time to write anything. Forgive me please.**


	8. Day 7: Cosplaying

October 31st, it was Halloween night and all the smashers thought it would be a great idea to throw a party for the holiday. The large party room was covered in black and orange streamers, carved jack-o-lanterns, and rubber bats hanging from the ceiling. There were children after all, so the party had to be kid friendly. Besides, Ganondorf was there and that's scary enough.

The party was announced a week before so everyone had time to prepare the party room and their costumes. Everyone except for two young swordsmen who were wrapped up in their own little world to pay attention to the rest of the world; which as a matter of fact they were doing that right now. The two were in Ike's room watching TV on Ike's bed. Marth as usual was sitting in Ike's lap leaning his head on his shoulder.

*Knock, knock*

Marth sighed as he left his comfortable position to answer the door. Standing there was the blonde princess who wasn't exactly a princess but guessing by the ruffled tutu, the wand, and the wings on her back, she was a fairy.

"Peach?" Marth looked at her confused.

"There you boys are! Did you forget that today's Halloween?"

Ike joined his boyfriend at the door. "Halloween?" Then it clicked. "Oh my gosh the party."

Peach crossed her arms irked. "You two don't even have costumes yet do you?"

They both looked down in shame.

Peach sighed. "I knew this would happen. Fortunately, Pit and Link said you can wear their stuff for the party." the fairly handed over the white tunic and green tunic to the boys along with their appropriate accessories. "Hope to see you two down soon." she left.

"Ok I refuse to wear Pit's clothes. They will not look good on me." Ike complained.

"I don't mind wearing them. You just put on Link's clothes." Marth compromised.

After a few minutes of changing, the lovers were now the two heroes from Hyrule and Skyworld.

"Peach even added a pair of angel wings. Clever." Marth said as he admired himself in the mirror in his new set of clothes

"How the heck is Link able to keep this thing on his head?" Ike struggled trying to put on Link's hat.

"Here, let me help." Marth reached for the green hat and adjusted it on his lover's blue head. "There."

"Thanks baby." Ike kissed his head. "I always knew you were an angel. "Ugh, don't start with all that cutesy stuff right before the party." Marth demanded.

"Would you rather me do it at the party?" Ike whispered in the angel's ear, who said nothing in return. His cheeks flashed pink.

"Now let's make Link x Pit canon shall we?" Ike started kissing and nibbling on Marth's ear. Marth thought it was a good idea to call Peach and tell her they were going to be late.

**Ike calling Marth "baby" annoys me tbh. It just doesn't seem like something he would say but I couldn't think of anything else to fit. I see why they call this a challenge lol.**


	9. Day 8: Shopping

"Ok, so what did we come here to get exactly?" Marth asked as he and his boyfriend had just entered the Smash Bros gift shop held near the front of the mansion.

"Link told me there were these really sour candies here that when he ate one he was literally in tears. I have to try some.

"Of course you do." Marth rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers Gift Shop!" Crazy Hand announced at the front desk. "What can I get you?"

"I hear you sell these super sour candies that basically set your mouth on fire." Ike smirked.

"Ahh yes I certainly do. Super Smash Sour Balls, only 15 coins each." Crazy Hand pointed at the small candies in the jar next to him.

"I'll take two." Ike handed 30 coins to the Hand, who placed the two wrapped up candies in his gloved hand. "Thank you and good luck to ya!"

Ike and Marth exited the shop and took a seat on the two chairs in the nearby dining room. Ike had already started unwrapping his candy.

"All right let's give it a go!" Ike popped the green candy into his mouth.

"So how is it?" Marth watched his boyfriend's questioning look as he played with the candy with his tongue.

"It doesn't taste as sour as Link said it would be, it- OH MY GOD!"

"Ike?!"

The mercenary opened his mouth and used his hands to fan it. It was like a burning sensation. His eyes began to water.

"I can't. I can't do this!" He whined. He spit it out in the nearest garbage can.

Marth giggled. "Wow, a small piece of candy just defeated the strong and powerful Ike."

"It really is something all right, good thing I got two." Ike smirked and opened the other candy he bought. "Open up princey."

"You're ridiculous, no way." Marth crossed his arms. One of Ike's eyebrows raised. "C'mon Marth, for me? Just one. I can't help but think of how adorable your face would look like."

This made Marth blush. He snatched the green sphere from the taller's hand. "You're an idiot." He popped it in his mouth.

"Well?" Ike was concerned that Marth didn't yet explode.

"Well yeah it's sour, but it's not as bad as you make it seem." Marth's tongue danced with the candy.

"You're kidding me right? That thing is more deadly than Wario after the dinner buffet.

"Thank you for that image." The candy got to the point where it was safe to chew and swallow which Marth proceeded to do. "That wasn't bad at all."

Ike only looked at him in shock. "How the-? What? Whatever. I'm gonna buy more and then we are gonna show Link this discovery." Ike grabbed Marth's arm and pulled him into the store.

**If you can tell, the characters I mention are from SSBB and SSB4. I like the variety of different characters, but the stories can take place in whichever game you choose unless I say otherwise.**

**Oh and it's April 20****th**** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARTH AND IKE! (and Lucina)! Thank you NyanNoodle for telling me! And a Happy 25****th**** Anniversary to the Fire Emblem series! **


	10. Day 9: Hanging Out with Friends

"Sooooo, did you guys kiss yet?"

"Yes."

"Did you guys sleep together yet?"

"Yes."

"Did you guys have s- OW! Peach!" Pit rubbed his injured leg that just recently met Peach's pump.

"Don't ask that! That's a total violation of their privacy!" Peach explained in an angered tone. Marth turned red and looked away grabbed the ends of his tunic.

Ike glanced at him and sighed. Then chuckled a bit. "To answer your question, no we haven't. Several more months until we can even think of that."

"Keeping a slow and steady pace I see. What a cute healthy relationship." Peach smiled. "Pit, I hope this is your goal when you and Link finally go out."

"I-I don't like Link." The winged-boy answered. His cheeks were as pink as Peach's dress. "Besides, I was just kidding."

"You better be."

Ever since Ike and Marth started dating, their friends have constantly on top of them about it. Having two of your close friends get together though, who wouldn't be curious? However, the two lovers always had a little fun whenever the topic comes up.

"Ike, I feel so embarrassed. The pressure is just too much." Marth looked away, his hand up to his mouth.

"Oh Marth," Ike held Marth's chin and turned his head so their gazes met. "I'm here to protect you. Everything is all right." He stroked Marth's cheek with his thumb and gently kissed the other one.

"Oh my gosh!" Peach and Pit were both red in the face. Peach covered her mouth to avoid any squealing.

"I-I think we should talk about something else now…" Pit suggested.

"How about the latest Smash battle?" Peach decided to go along. She didn't move a muscle.

"Why of course." Ike replied in that same deep tone. He looked at them with those daring eyes. Marth's face looking as innocent as ever.

Peach and Pit couldn't help but turn red again.

**And that my friends is the closest I'll ever get to writing lemon (Hitachiin twins much?). Sorry, I don't do that. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews I've been getting! I really really appreciate the feedback! Please keep it up! (oh, and if you haven't already guessed, Link x Pit is my second Smash OTP hehe).**


	11. Day 10: With Animal Ears

"Stock battle, items on, Balloon Fight stage."

"You're on!"

Marth heard the two men shouting at each other from across the field. It caught his interest.

"Hey Rosalina, what's going on with them?" he asked the blonde royal with the teal dress as she walked passed him.

"Captain Falcon challenged Ike to a Smash battle to see who was stronger. Stupid man stuff if you ask me." She replied.

"Oh. Thanks." Marth watched the 8-bit stage form from afar. He knew Ike was really strong and quite talented with Ragnell. Captain Falcon was high on the strong scale as well. This should be an interesting fight. Marth walked closer to see his boyfriend unleash his power.

"3…2…1…GO!"

The battle was on. The two men charged at each other with full force. Marth watched with awe. (insert fight scene here cause admin sadly still can't do that).

The two fighters were on their last stock. Items started falling on the stage. Ike grabbed the first thing that he saw; the brown tanooki leaf. Instantly, he was wearing small raccoon-like ears and a fluffy striped tail. He didn't look that intimidating anymore, especially not to his opponent, who took this opportunity to land the final blow.

These furry accessories didn't just give Ike a whole new look, but gave him a speed advantage. Dodging every punch and kick Falcon threw at him, he was able to strike him with Ragnell right off the stage.

"And the winner is…IKE!"

"Wait, hold up! Don't turn off anything!" The prince announced.

"Marth?" Ike was confused.

Marth walked up on the stage to his lover and became petting his tanooki ears. Ike blushed.

"Aren't you adorable!" Marth continued. Ike's tail swished.

Ike smiled. "You're having fun aren't you?"

Marth nodded, then kissed his lips. Ike licked his in return.

"Down boy!" Marth giggled.

Ike simply ignored him and licked his lips a few more times. Captain Falcon just stood there wondering if he should leave or not.


	12. Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

"Hey Ness!" The tinier version of Hyrule's hero called running down the hallway.

"Toon Link?" The boy known as Ness recognized the voice.

"Ness," Toon Link stopped to catch his breath. "Look what I found in the laundry room!" Toony laid out the blue fabric he held in his fists. "A cat kigurumi. Somebody in this mansion owns a cat kigurumi!"

Ness laughed. "Are you kidding? Does anyone in this mansion seem like the type to own one?"

"The tag says it's a…" The blonde's black eyes grew (if that's even possible). "A MAN'S medium?"

Ness laughed again. "Wow! That's even more priceless! What man in this building looks like that size?"

"It can't be anyone like Kirby or Pikachu, so that narrows down the results." Toon Link concluded.

"Marth is the first one to come to my mind to be honest." Ness admitted.

"Of course! Marth would be a perfect fit!" he smirked. "I have an idea."

_**Meanwhile…**_

*Knock, knock*

"I'll get it." Marth announced putting down the stuff he was using to clean his sword on the dresser. He opened the door to the sound of tiny footsteps and a white box tied with red ribbon on the top. The flowing tag sticking out read "Ike".

"Oh Ike, you got a present." Marth lifted it up and handed it to the mercenary.

Ike looked confused. "Ok? That's weird." He exaggerated. He undid the red ribbon and opened the white box. Some sort of clothing was in there, but on the top was a note that said "Here's a little secret about your boyfriend". It was unknown to Ike who it was from.

Curious, Ike removed the note and picked up the clothing. Kitten-like ears popped out of the hood. A tail stuck out in the back. He face darkened. "M-Marth?"

"Yes Ike?" he turned to him.

"The note said this was yours." Ike informed him.

Marth just looked at him. "T-that is not mine. Why would I own something like that?"

Ike just smiled. "To amuse me."

Marth didn't respond. He just backed up a step.

"C'mon please?" Ike begged.

"F-fine. Give it." Marth turned his pink face away and extended his hand. His boyfriend handed over the kiguruma, who stormed into the bathroom with it.

A few minutes later the prince emerged from the closed door wearing the blue kitty kiguruma. "Well?"

Ike giggled. "Awwww, come here kitty kitty." He sat on the bed with his arms wide open.

Marth smiled at the little game he was playing and decided to play along. He cuddled up against his "owner" and made small purring noises with his mouth. Ike pet his head to his lower back. "That's my good boy."

Marth responded to that comment and placed his "paws" on Ike's chest. He stuck out the tip of his tongue and licked all over his owner's face.

Ike couldn't resist squeezing him. "So fluffy and cute, how can I resist?"

Marth curled into a little ball and rubbed his head against Ike's neck and until he was comfortable. Ike moved only to kiss his kitten's head then went back to his original position.

Hopefully the real owner of the kigurumi didn't need it for a while.

**This was sooooo much fun to write. I had to cut myself short yesterday with all the pet acting to save it for this. Ugh, fluffy cuddles are my weakness. **


	13. Day 12: Making Out

*CLANK*

The sound of armor scattered across the room. Marth popped himself on the queen-sized bed.

"Marth, you ok?" Ike asked from his desk where he was jotting down a few notes about what he was going to practice on tomorrow. It was 10:15pm.

"Ugh, practicing with Sonic is exhausting. I'm fast but not THAT fast." He explained. He placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Sounds like a rough day. Anything you want me to do?" Ike faced him.

Marth sat up. "Well my back is killing me."

"Of course my prince." Ike sat crisscrossed on another section of the bed. "C'mon."

Marth sat comfortably in his lover's lap. Ike started to untie all the knots he had in his back. He can hear Marth's breathing of relief.

"Ike, you're amazing." Marth whispered leaning his head on Ike's shoulder. "What would I do without you?"

"I'll always be yours, no need to worry. I'd do anything for you." Ike kissed the top of Marth's light blue hair. Marth smiled.

"This feels incredible. I'm so selfish for making you do this." Ike was about to say something but Marth cut him off. "You deserve a reward for all you do for me. I think I should give it to you." This Ike didn't respond to.

Marth left the mercenary's lap and lied flat on the bed. His hands were at his sides. "Ike," He began. "You may do whatever you would like to me. I promise I will not stop you."

Ike's face was as red as Mario's cap. Was Marth really gonna let him? All the other times Ike tried to be a little playful Marth would push him away. He liked things gentle.

"Well? I'd take advantage if I were you." Marth stated.

Ike did exactly as commanded. He placed one knee on each side of his boyfriend and placed cupped Marth's face with his hands. He started by leaving delegate kisses on Marth's pink lips. Marth closed his eyes but his body remained still.

As time went by, Ike got deeper. The kisses were harder and his desire for Marth was more powerful. He stuck his tongue in his mouth to explore what lies within. Marth groaned in either pleasure or because he was nervous. Whichever one it was, Ike was not going to stop. Every so often, he bit Marth's lower lip. Marth yelped in response. Every time he did, a string of saliva snapped onto his lover's chin.

"Marth this would be a lot more fun if you joined m-."

"Don't stop!" Marth demanded in between breaths. He pulled Ike's collar and pulled him into another wet French kiss. He tangled his fingers into Ike's dark blue locks.

Ike moved to the ear wear he lightly nibbled. Then he made a trail of kisses don his face to his neck. He sucked it softly. Marth moaned in delight. Ike went back to the bruised lips. This time Marth joined him in his tongue dancing. Marth's hands were now wrapped around Ike's neck.

After the seven minutes in heaven closed in, the last string of saliva connecting the two lips once again drooped onto Marth's chin. He wiped it off himself this time.

"Ike." His breaths were hard. "I love you," his eyes were as heavy as his breaths.

"I knew you'd like it beautiful. I love you too."

Marth's eyes were as heavy as his breaths. He wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Aww c'mon. Let's get you showered and off to bed. You've had a rough day." Ike lifted the tired prince and carried him to the bathroom.

"Oh and for my last request from my reward is that you stay in my arms tonight." Ike demanded.

"I'd stay in your arms forever if I could." Marth smiled.

**OOOOOOKKKKKK so maybe THIS is the closest I'll ever get to writing lemon. This day brought me out of my comfort zone lol. I'll just stick with being a fluff writer.**


	14. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

"Ike, it's so hooooot!" Marth whined. He and Ike were spending this sudden heat wave under their special oak tree outside.

"I know, I know. You don't need to keep reminding me." Ike wiped the sweat from his forehead.

They weren't wearing their usual get-up. Marth wore a tank top and used his tiara to keep his bangs from sticking to his forehead. Ike went completely shirtless (which Marth didn't mind at all).

*Plop, plop, plop*

The sound of pitter-pattering grew louder. A little pink ball ran up the fields to the two and handed Marth a flyer.

"Hi!" Kirby said.

"Mario and Luigi opened up an ice cream stand near in the left wing?"

Kirby nodded in response.

Ike looked out to that area. It was true. It looked like a majority of the smashers were crowded around a small purple stand.

"Well I could definitely go for something cold right now." Marth announced.

"Me too. Kirby, care to lead us the way?" Ike watched him nod.

"Ugh, if only I could move. Go without me." Marth shut his eyes.

Ike sighed as he got up. "We both know that's not happening."

Marth kept still.

Ike sighed again and took the only option he had. He lifted up his boyfriend bridal style and threw him over his back like a towel gripping his legs.

"Ike! Put me down!" Marth demanded.

Ike simply ignored him. "Let's go Kirby."

Kirby took the lead.

"Ike you can't do this out in public! It's embarrassing!"

"Good thing you were asleep the other few times I did it. You look pretty cute from this angle." Ike smirked.

Marth turned red. "P-put me down."

"As you wish." Ike followed his orders and placed Marth's feet on the ground. All eys were on him but that didn't phase him. "What can I get for you love?"

"I'll get it myself thank you." Marth walked up to the stand.

"What-a can I get for you?" the red Mario brother asked.

"Vanilla please." Marth answered.

"I'll have vanilla with chocolate sprinkles please." Ike added.

"Here you are." Luigi handed over the order. "No charge."

"Thank you so much." Marth thanked.

"Ahh this is nice and all, but I already have my sweet treat right here." Ike pulled Marth close to his bare chest.

"You're so corny." Marth giggled. He began to eat.

Ike smeared the tip of his ice cream all over Marth's lips, then proceeded to lock him in a kiss using his tongue to lick off the vanilla. "Man that's good stuff."

"Cut it out. I'm too hot for these games right now."

"Yes you are." Ike smiled.

Marth blushed. "I hate you," he whined.

"Too bad I'll always love you." Ike replied.

**Oh please, meet the real corny one here.**

**Ps. It's me**


	15. Day 14: Genderswapped

The light blue-haired women combed through her shoulder length hair with her blue brush, making sure she removed every evidence of bedhead. Her girlfriend was known to wake up right as Marth was ready to do downstairs to eat.

She was all dressed up in her tunic, armor and Falchion at her side. All that was left was the golden tiara that she wore. She combed her bangs one last time and parted two sections of her hair to place in front over her shoulders. The rest flowed in the back. She didn't put on much makeup; just a bit of foundation and a layer of mascara.

"Mmmmmm," the bed moaned.

"Ikia, get up." Marth examined herself once more in the mirror.

"Don't call me that. I'll start calling you Martha again." The creature in the bed threatened.

"Ok Ike, just get up. I'm hungry."

"Alright princess I'm up." Ikia "Ike" sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her long blue hair was wild with tangles and knots galore. Marth's eyes immediately sunk to the view of Ike's unbuttoned nightshirt.

"I-Ike! Cover yourself!" she blushed.

"Do you not like it?" the lazy teen smirked.

"Whatever! Ugh, your hair." Ike's hair was much more of a hassle to care for than Marth's considering it reached her lower back.

"Help me?" Ike pleased. "I would like it to be as soft and silky as yours." She stroked Marth's shiny blue hair. "It won't be as beautiful though."

Marth rolled her eyes. This routine has been going on for far too long. She grabbed Ike's green hair brush and sat on the edge of the bed. She brushed through all the messy locks leaving it smooth and tangle free.

Ike held Marth's chin between her thumb and index finger. She gave her a love passionate kiss as a gift of thanks. "Thanks love."

Ike tied her hair into a ponytail and wrapped her green headband around her forehead. She proceeded to get dressed in her tunic, armor, and Ragnell. "Ready?"

"I've been ready." Marth crossed her arms annoyed. Her small stomach growled.

"Excellent. Let's go." Ike strolled down the hall. Marth caught up and intertwined their fingers.

"You think my hair is beautiful?" Marth asked, not looking at Ike.

"Marth, you're the definition of beautiful."

**Ugh. I'm trash, I'm sorry. I'd just love to have long natural blue hair. Lucky ladies. **


	16. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

"AND THE WINNER IS…BLUE TEAM!" the announcer announced.

"Ha! We win! We won the bet!" Dark Pit shouted high fiving [female] Robin.

"Yeah yeah." Ike sighed. "Now what do you want us to do?"

"Robin and I were discussing that and we found something perfect for you too." Dark Pit snickered. "Imagine this; all the blue attire you two wear daily being replaced with black."

Ike and Marth glanced at each other not knowing what Dark Pit meant.

"Come with us gentlemen." Robin led the way with Dark Pit at her side. The two swordsmen followed behind.

Once inside the mansion, Dark Pit whispered something to Robin then entered the laundry room. Robin stayed outside with the bluenettes.

"Would someone please tell us what we are forced to do?" Marth was feeling ticked. He didn't care that it took this long, he just wanted to know what it was.

"You'll see." Robin smiled.

Just then, the dark angel emerged from the room and tossed something to each to the boys. "Here, put these on." He ordered.

"What is thi-"

"You lost the bet. You have to pay the price." Dark Pit went over.

Ike and Marth didn't speak a word. They walked into the empty laundry room and changed into their brand new garments.

Dark Pit and Robin were wide-eyed and lungs full of laughter when the two walked out. Ike wore a dark gray t-shirt, black leather jacket, tight black studded jeans with loose suspenders hanging from the sides, black combat boots, a skull necklace, black fingerless gloves and a clip on hoop earring. Marth wore a long dark gray tank top, a short leather jacket with fishing net sleeves, black skinny jeans, high black combat boots, black studded collar, black fingerless gloves and two clip on hoop earrings.

"Pittoo what the hell are we wearing?!" Ike's red face clashed with the dark and gloomy black covering the rest of his body. It was red with anger and embarrassment.

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, you are to stay in those clothes until 11:00 tonight. Got it? Just be lucky we decided not to dye your hair or force you to wear makeup" he crossed his arms.

"Ike, Marth is standing right next to you in tight skinny jeans and you're mad at us?" Robin questioned.

Ike eyed over at Marth. Yes he was wearing skinny jeans and yes they were indeed tight.

"I can hardly even move in these!" the prince complained.

"See Ike that's another thing you should be grateful for. You get to carry Marth in your arms everywhere you go." The tactician grinned.

Neither of them responded.

"Well we gotta go. It was nice fighting with you guys. Hope to do it again. Ha!" Dark Pit look one final look at them before making his departure. Robin laughed as she left with him. "Oh and we're taking your normal clothes until you paid off your bet."

The two goth kids watched. Ike sighed as he lifted up his boyfriend in is arms.

"W-what are you doing?" Marth asked clinging onto him.

"Well, Robin did have a point." Ike looked down at him.

"Just hurry to our room ASAP. I don't need people seeing us like this."

And with that they were off. And yes, people did see them.

**I was so out of it yesterday so sorry this got delayed. Yes Ike and Marth are goth because Dark Pit is part of the Hot Topic krew lol. (It's from tumblr if you guys don't know).**


	17. Day 16: During their Morning Ritual

Ike awoken that Saturday morning with the smaller teen's bare chest against his. With his arms wrapped around him, Ike pulled him closer. Marth felt the warm embrace and cuddled closer.

Ike smiled. "Good morning Marth."

"Good morning Ike," Marth mumbled, not moving an inch.

Ike kissed the top of Marth's bed and stroked his soft, teal hair with his hand. "We gonna get up?"

"Just a few more minutes." Marth pulled the blue blanket up to his chin.

"Come on beautiful. I don't wanna waste another day lying around." Ike sunk down to his lover's level and peaked his lips. This drawn the prince to open his deep blue eyes. He returned this kiss with one of his own. Ike took control made it deeper and more passionate.

This lip-sucking lasted about 12 seconds until Marth decided to break it. "Alright, alright. I'll get up."

He sat up and yawned. Ike stretched out his arms. He reached over and gave Marth one more soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Marth grinned.

They had a system where own of them would go in the bathroom and get ready while the other would get dressed. Marth got dressed first while Ike went in the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth, cleaning his face, and fixing his hair, Ike left they bathroom to find his boyfriend still half naked, making the bed.

"Mmm I really like the new look." He purred.

"Keep yourself together. I was just making the bed."

Ike hugged him from behind startling him. He left a trail of light kisses across the top of his back. "Sorry, but the opportunity was open."

"Please let me get dressed Ike." Marth giggled. "We can do this later."

"Fair enough." Ike let him free to dress himself in his blue tunic. Soon enough they swapped places. Marth went into the bathroom and Ike got himself dressed.

"Ok, you ready to go?" Marth asked after adjusting his tiara one last time.

"I'm always ready for food, let's go." Ike and Marth walked side by side out the door to their awaiting breakfast buffet.

**I overuse this theme and I used it in my oneshot so I tried not to make it too similar. Ugh, I'm so sorry. Oh and headcanon that as hard as it is to get Ike out of bed, he does not like lying around. He needs a reason to get up. I'm the same way personally.**

**One last thing. Shoutout to Popo; a common reviewer that makes me happy to see that you like my work- Hehe I really appreciate your concern, but I was feeling really tired yesterday. I had no energy to type up something. No biggie lol! **


	18. Day 17: Spooning

Ike entered the dark dimmed room. It was quiet. All that was heard were the small breaths coming from the sleeping beauty in bed asleep. All Ike could see was his blue locks sticking out from the blanket.

Ike didn't like waking up Marth in the middle of the night. He didn't like making his boyfriend upset. But there was something he had to ask him, something that would be pointless to bring up in the morning. He sighed and walked to the bed.

"Marth." He shook his hidden shoulder. No answer.

"Marth." He tried again.

"Mmmm what Ike?" the prince complained.

"A few of us are outside. The sky is beautiful tonight. I wanted you to come and see it." Ike explained.

"I'd love to Ike, but I'm too exhausted. Go without me." Marth said in a groggy voice.

"I am not going without you. It wouldn't be the same without you." The mercenary whispered.

No response.

"Fine you win." Ike began to strip down to his boxer shorts. "We'll see what it's like tomorrow."

"Sounds good." His lover mumbled.

Ike went over to his side of the bed and tucked himself it. With Marth's back facing him, he thought of a great way to apologize to Marth. By putting him back to sleep.

Ike scooted closer, enough that Marth's strands of hair tickled the tip of his nose. He wrapped his arms under his arms and across his chest. He then wrapped his legs around his lover's. Ike was well aware of Marth's hatred of the cold and he'd take any warmth or comfort he could get. Ike placed a kiss on Marth's head before digging his face in his hair.

"Sorry for waking you," Ike whispered drifting to sleep.

"You were in my dream. We were married." Marth paused. "I was always told to follow my dreams."

"What?" Ike mumbled.

"Goodnight Ike." Marth smiled to sleep in his arms.


	19. Day 18: Doing Something Together

The ladies and gentlemen of the Smash Bros manor gathered around in a closed gate located on the right side of the backyard field. Guys with their shirts off and girls in their one-pieces and bikinis. Super Mario Brothers; Mario and Luigi, stood in the front with the calm blue water flowing behind them.

"We now announce the brand new Super Smash Brothers in ground pool OPEN!" Mario announced.

Everyone screamed with excitement, jumping in the pool all at once. The water roared with large waves. The devastating heat waves of the summer were over. The REAL summer has just begun.

"Marth c'mon, everyone's already in!" The shirtless Ike called to the bluenette in the bathroom getting changed.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Sheesh." Marth opened the door, revealing himself wearing a light blue pair of swim trucks and a white towel draped over his shoulder.

Ike whipped his green towel over his shoulder. "Let's go!" He yanked Marth's arm by surprise and sprinted outside. The heat slapped him across the face. Without a second thought, Ike cannonballed into the crystal pool.

"Man, that felt good!" he cheered. He looked for his boyfriend standing on the deck. Once he found his blue-haired beauty he called out. "Marth!"

Once he saw that Marth recognized the call, Ike swam right over to him. "Marth what are you waiting for? Get in!"

"I don't think I can." Marth turned his head embarrassed.

"What do you mean?"

Marth dipped his left foot it and immediately pulled it back out. "The water's freezing!"

"Isn't freezing good on a day like today?"

Marth said nothing.

"Look, it's only cold for a like a minute then your body gets used to it. I promise."

Marth looked down at him.

"Trust me. Only sixty seconds."

The tiaraless prince sighed. "Ok. I'll do it, but only because this heat is starting to get to me. I'm not jumping though."

"No of course not. Come over here." Ike swam to the closest latter available. Marth followed on the concrete.

Marth took a deep breath. He was going against what he desperately hated the most. He took a step in.

Ike can hear him whimper. "That's it. C'mon Marth."

A devious little laugh was heard in the distance. Spotting the fearful victim, the blonde had no regret as he ran and pushed the prince into the icy water. He landed with a splash.

"LINK!" Ike yelled. "MARTH!"

Ike held Marth bridle style under the water. Marth forced himself out of the water and wrapped his arms tightly around Ike's neck.

"So cold, so cold, so cold…" That's all he kept repeating with his eyes closed tight.

"Good on the bright side, you did it! Not exactly as planned, but you did it."

Marth said nothing.

Ike kissed his cheek. "I would never lie to you. Swim around for a bit and you'll be fine." He whispered.

With that note, Ike let his lover out of his grasp and Marth slowly removed his arms from around his neck.

"You feeling better?" Ike asked.

"A little, yes." Marth responded.

"Told you." The mercenary smirked.

"Now that I'm able to move, I have one request." Marth declared.

"And that is?"

"Kill Link."

"Ha! I'd be more than happy to!"

**Super bad writer's block yesterday after writing a paper for school so yes this is late. My apologizes. **


	20. Day 19: In Formal Wear

Everyone gathered at one of the most important events of the year; the birthday of Princess Peach. Peach was a huge fan of fancy and formal decorations. Because of her great kindness for everyone at the manor, they all wanted to throw her a birthday she could remember.

Peach was always there for everyone, even for Bowser. It was time for her to get the thank you she truly deserved.

The ballroom was filled with pink streamers and pink balloons set at the several cream colored tables. The light was dim with the gleaming twinkling of the pink wall lights.

"Ok. Fox. Falco, arrange the table candies. Falcon, make that wall light a little bit brighter. Luigi, fix your bow tie it's crooked." Zelda was the one who put this party together with some help from Mario and Samus. They were making the last minute arrangements before their princess arrived. "Ike. Marth, carry the cake other here."

Ike and Marth went on each side of the vanilla cake and slowly and carefully lifted it and put it into place.

"I'm really not used to wearing something like this." Ike confessed looking down at his black tuxedo. All the guys at the party were to wear a black tuxedo and a pink tie. The girls wore any kind of dress they wanted as long as there was pink somewhere on it.

"Yeah. Me neither, but I'd do anything for Peach. Just like how she'd do anything for us." Marth commented.

Ike smiled in agreement.

"She's-a coming!" Mario announced.

"Everybody hide!" Samus commanded. They all hid. Mario hit the lights.

The eco of high heels filled the room. "Forgive me that I'm late Zelda I was just-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cheered.

Peach stood in shock. She placed her palms over her open mouth. Her sky blue eyes were glassy. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh my gosh. Thank you. Thank you all! I love all of you!" She ran to hug Mario, who gratefully welcomed her in his arms.

"That's really cute." Marth stated. "I'm so happy for her."

"Not as cute as-" the prince covered Ike's mouth.

"Don't say it. Please, this is for Peach." Marth said.

"Fine. I won't, but just remember that."

Smiling, Marth grabbed Ike's hand from behind his back and intertwined their fingers.


	21. Day 20: Dancing

"Oh Marth, Ike, you boys look absolutely marvelous!" The pink princess awed at the two swordsmen in their black tuxedos.

They smiled. "Thank you princess. Much appreciated." Marth bowed in respect.

"I hope you are enjoying your party princess. We made sure we included everything you enjoy. If you have any complaints please lets us know." Ike informed.

"Aw there's no need Ike. The fact that you all went through so much just for me is enough. Knowing that you all appreciate me is all that I could ever ask." Peach's eyes were glassy.

"Princess!" Mario called. Peach turned to him.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand. Samus dimmed the lights.

Peach's glassy eyes shattered as she rapidly nodded her head. She placed her hand in his.

"Everyone quiet down and find a partner. This dance goes out to the one and only Princess Peach." Samus announced.

Ike and Marth both looked at each other.

Ike pulled Mario's same moves. He offered his hand to Marth. "May I have this dance?"

Marth grinned as he gladly accepted his offer. "Of course." Ike led him to the dance floor.

The mercenary placed his hands on the prince's waist and vice versa on Ike's collarbone.

"I gotta warn you, it's been a while since I've formally danced with anyone." Marth admitted embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I had Zelda teach me especially for tonight. Where I would share my first dance with you." Ike smiled.

"You really are the sweetest boyfriend I've ever had Ike." Marth rested his head on Ike's shoulder as they swayed in union.

"Just follow me." Ike intertwined his fingers with Marth's and guided his feet to follow his own. Ike repeated the same steps he did with Zelda, but this time with his lover. He turned Marth under his arms and brought him into a dip. All different kinds of moves.

"Wow Ike, you're amazing!" Marth commented.

Ike shrugged his shoulders. "I try."

Marth wrapped his arms around Ike's neck and Ike held Marth's waist.

"Thank you for making this a night to remember." Marth whispered.

"Anything to keep you in my arms."

**Ok life, stop preventing me from finishing this challenge. Ugh. **


	22. Day 21: Baking

"Ok, why are we here again?" Ike asked annoyed.

"Just something a little different from our routine, and lighten up. This may be fun." Marth informed while tying his apron around his waist.

Ike just sighed.

"Look, this is a skill I wanna teach myself how to do. You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you." Marth explained.

"Nah, I'll stay. I'll help if I can." Ike said

Ike and Marth were in the kitchen. Marth had previously stated how he wanted to improve his cooking skills, more so his baking skills, and no one was scheduled to use the kitchen today. He was going to take advantage.

Marth first took a tour of the kitchen, familiarizing himself on where everything was located. Then, he scanned the recipe book.

"Here, something simple to start off with. Chocolate chip cookies." he stated. "Um Ike, can you get me the flour from that cabinet over there while I get the eggs and sugar?" he pointed to the cabinet.

Ike followed his finger. "Sure." He walked to his destination and retrieved the flour. He opened the bag and set it on the edge of the table. Too close.

"Ok, we got that." Marth placed his ingredients on the table. "Now we need-" Something caught him form the corner of his eye. "IKE!"

Ike didn't pick up the signal fast enough so Marth took the dove for the fallen flour for him. It was too late. Marth hit the floor first, the flour second. He was covered in white powder. A pale white ghost. White dust clouded the area.

Ike couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh that's priceless!"

"Oh, you think you so funny don't you? Well two can play at that game." Marth grabbed the eggs from the table and cracked them on Ike's head making him a droopy mess.

"Oh it's on now!" Ike declared war. He reached for the sugar and dumped the bag onto Marth. Marth went for the chocolate syrup in the fridge and splattered the whole bottle onto Ike's chest.

The ingredients were flying all over the place. The once green kitchen was now a colorful mess.

Marth charged at Ike with sprinkles until he slipped on the syrup patch on the floor.

"Man down! I win!" Ike declared standing in a victory pose.

"No you don't! If I go down, you're coming with me!" Marth yanked on Ike's leg causing him to fall on him back into the powdery mess.

Marth crawled on top of him. "The enemy has been defeated." He whispered. The prince passionately kissed his lips.

"This is the best thing you could ever prepare me in the kitchen." Ike hugged his waist. "I'll take one to go."

**Oooooh. They're gonna be in troubleeeee. Well whatever. I really liked this idea.**


	23. Day 22: In Battle, Side-by-Side

"Ike and Marth vs Little Mac and Zero Suit Samus." The announcer announced.

The four of them were transformed on their designated locations on the Battlefield stage. Ike and Marth glowed a bright red aura while Mac's and Samus's lit a deep blue.

"Ready?" Ike asked the other swordsman on the main platform below him.

"As always." Marth replied with confidence.

"READY….GO!"

With their swords drawn, the bluenettes jabbed the two fighters sending them flying. Once back on their feet, Samus shot a laser at Ike, grabbed him and threw him, but Ike jumped onto the ledge. He struck a blow with Ragnell into Samus that was sent backwards with the great force.

Marth was almost able to block and counter-attack any move Little Mac charged at him with. His current damage was 28%. Not bad. This was a timed battle, so all he had to do was keep his damage low and kill off the enemy. Ike was familiar with this strategy. His damage was at 42%, but Samus was at 76%. He could do this. The fierce fighter took control of this battle.

Each match was only two minutes long. It was down to the last 20 seconds. The sphere highlighting with neon lights hovered with its free will over the platforms and the four heads on top. It was a tough final struggle.

"Marth I'll hold them off, get the Smash Ball!" He called grabbing Little Mac and tossing him to the stage's opposite side. He ran for Samus.

Marth agreed to the plan. He darted for at the Smash Ball. Swinging Falchion, the ball broke and surrounded the prince with a white glowing aura. This was a single for Ike to get the opposite team on the bottom platform so Marth can perform his Final Smash. Knocking down Samus and Little Mac conveniently being there, Marth took action.

"5…4…3…2…1..."

The blue team was sent out of view off the stage. Marth heard the shatter of their damage percentage. That was +2 for him.

"TIME!"

"And the winner is…

"Boku wa makeru wake-ni wa ikanainda!" Marth posed with Ike behind him.

"RED TEAM!"

"We always do our best working together don't we?" Marth observed.

"I wouldn't choose anyone else over you." Ike replied.

**Ok there I attempted a fighting scene. **


	24. Day 23: Arguing

It was a Sunday evening and the sky was painted with orange, purple and pink. Ike had just recently went down to the kitchen for a drink. The sound of giggling and laughing rung in his ears. He peeked out of curiosity. Out in the living room, a few smashers were gathered around a book of some sort. Fox spotted the blue- haired swordsman peeking out of the door frame.

"Hey Ike you've got to see this!" Fox motioned his hand to call him over.

Ike followed. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh Ike!" Peach perked. "After seeing the arrival of so many newcomers for this tournament, I wanted to reminisce to the past tournaments with these albums. Come look!"

Ike kneeled down to get a better view of the photos.

"I apologize you aren't in this set of photos Ike, but Brawl is the next album don't worry."

"Some of these photos are too good to pass up." Samus stated. "Like look at blonde Zelda! Ha!"

"Says the one who never took off her suit until Brawl!" Zelda snapped.

"Maybe I wanted privacy." Samus said. "Peach turn the page!"

Peach did as she was told. It was a sight Ike didn't expect to see. His eyes widened.

There were all pictures of Marth; the one who was upstairs in Ike's room not knowing what was going on down here, and someone else. He was another swordsman like himself. He had a short, thin body, dark blue tunic, dark blue headband, and red-orange hair.

Each picture showed the two laughing and having fun. A bit too much fun.

"Who's he?" Ike asked bluntly.

"Oh, I remember Roy." Samus confronted. "Yeah, he was VERY close with Marth back in Melee."

"Marth's never mentioned a Roy before." Ike brought up. He sighed. "Excuse me,"

He left the room without a second glance back.

The swordsman with his eyebrows tilted downwards, swung open the door to his room. Marth was lying on his bed reading. Something he liked to do on free evenings.

"Marth." He started.

"Oh Ike, I was wonder-"

"Who's Roy?"

"W-what?"

"Don't act stupid. I saw all the pictures. Who. Is. Roy?"

"He was a friend of mine during Melee. Why are you so upset?"

"He was much more than that and you and I both know that."

"It wouldn't be any of your business anyway!" Marth was getting angry. "You weren't there!"

"You never brought him up before!"

"Why would it matter?! That was the past! A past you weren't involved in!"

"And I'm pretty sure if he became a veteran like you, you'd still be with him wouldn't you."

Marth breathed heavily through his nose. "I'm sleeping in my room tonight."

Marth gathered his things and walked out the door without even looking at Ike.

"Good. I hope you freeze in there by yourself."

Ike slammed the door. Nothing more was said that night.

Ike fell asleep with a headache that night. Marth sunk himself deeper in his bed. It took him a lot longer to fall asleep with the absence of warm comfort next to him.

**DUN DUN DUN! This was fun but very tragic indeed.**


	25. Day 24: Making Up Afterwards

It was strange for both Ike and Marth so spend their mornings alone, but that's how things had to be for the time being.

Finished getting ready in silence, Marth walked out and closed the door behind him. Ike, also ready, opened his door. Just one step out the door and he saw a blue figure coming closer to his direction. Ike quickly shut the door until he passed. Slowly the door opened. Ike took a glance at the figure's flowing cape. Feeling a warm breath on his neck, he turned his head.

"Zelda!" He jumped.

Her armed were crossed. "What's going on here? You're always with Marth."

"Well, not anymore. If he can't be completely honest with me, I obviously can no longer trust anything he says," Ike firmly stated.

"I kinda figured you were angry about the album photos last night. I could tell you were not happy seeing Marth with somebody else." She said.

"It's just he never mentioned Roy before. I feel like I was only a substitute for Roy when he wasn't invited to Brawl. Like Marth was just using me as a replacement for Roy." The mercenary explained.

"Did you tell him that?"

"Well…no." He looked to the side ashamed.

"Then I guess you know what you have to do." She smiled. "If you ask me Ike, I've seen how much you two love each other. Marth was never like that with Roy."

Ike sighed. "Thanks Zelda. I'll try to make things right."

With that said, Ike sprinted down the halls looking for the prince. It wasn't long until the shimmering reflect of Marth's golden tiara lit up like a beacon light.

"Marth!" Ike called.

Marth spun around "Ike?"

"Marth in here." Ike gripped Marth's collar and pulled him into the nearest room available; the storage room.

"I have nothing to say to you Ik-"

"Just listen please." Ike interrupted. "Barking at you yesterday was not how I should have went about it. I didn't admit my feelings the proper way."

"I definitely would have listened, but with you screaming at me and blaming me for everything, I got mad." Marth stated.

"And you had every right to. I was an idiot thinking you can change your feelings of the past. I felt like when Roy left, I was only his substitute. Roy #2." Ike explained.

"You are an idiot for thinking that Ike. It's true that I did like Roy for a while and we did date, but that was it. Pretty soon we broke up and moved on. I couldn't have been more grateful that I'm with you now. You care for me, you protect me, and you love me. And I love you too."

Ike's eyes were watery. Marth truly did love him. He wrapped his arms around his chest. "Marth, whatever I may say, please remember that I will always love you."

"And I'll always love you." The dam in Marth's eyes just wanted to break. He was sniffling. He hugged Ike's neck.

Ike passionately kissed his lips, and Marth gave as much force as he could.

"Stay with me forever." Ike whispered.

"Even longer than that." Marth replied.

**Dawww happy ending! :P**


	26. Day 25: Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

It was the first day at the Super Smash Brothers Brawl tournament. Old friends united and newcomers were greeted. Today was a busy day for everyone; receiving their room number, finding the room, unpacking, and getting comfortable with the mansion.

Those who have returned from Melee were used to the process, so their procedure was over a lot faster than the newcomers.

Speaking of which, Samus, Princess Zelda, and Princess Peach had already finished unpacking and were hanging out at one of the tables in the living room.

"Wow Samus, I don't recall you ever having your suit off in Melee," Peach commented.

"I thought it was time for a change. Everyone thought I was a boy in that suit. Seriously? What kind of boy has a body figure like that? Idiots." Samus ranted. "Of course I'll still be using it in battle, just not all the time."

"Hey, do you guys remember when everyone thought Marth was a girl for the longest time?" Zelda asked.

"Oh yeah. I know I was fooled." Samus laughed.

"I sorta felt bad though." Peach said. "I mean it was a lot different from Samus's situation. When she did take off her suit, you clearly knew she is a girl. Marth was who he was."

"Well he's back for this tournament with the same slim body, longish hair, and tiara he had in Melee. But he is a pretty nice guy regardless." Zelda stated. "I wonder what the newcomers in Brawl think about Marth."

"Hopefully the word has gone around that Marth is a guy. I'd be a shame if he got the same first impression twice." Samus said.

The ladies looked around for any newcomer that didn't look too busy. Samus spotted one across the hall.

"Hey headband!" the blonde called out. The wearer of the green headband turned to the three and walked over.

"My name's Ike fyi." He informed them.

"Ok then Ike, tell us. What's your opinion on Marth?" Zelda asked. "He's the only guy here wearing a tiara."

The girls expected "Marth is a boy?" or "You mean 'she' right?". That's normally what they overheard people say at Melee.

"I don't know him. Now please, I have a lot of unpacking to do."

Ike left with no word from the women, just shocked faces. He wasn't in any rush to meet new people yet, nor did he want to waste any time.

Walking down the crowded hallway to get to his room, he glanced at all the other smashers he would be living with. He saw a little pink ball, two little boys, a yellow rat, two clearly Italian brothers, twin ice climbers; then his eyes widened. Ike slowed down his pace.

It was the same guy with the tiara the girls were talking about. Marth. He was talking to the elf-looking fellow. Ike couldn't help but stare. His heart began to race.

Marth cut his conversation short when his eyes locked on the bluenette in the center of the hallway. He held his chest.

The two were fully aware they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Yes I do not know him, but that will all change soon." Ike thought to himself.

**Soooo not one of my better works. I was actually going to use this for day 5, but after writing like half of this, I decided nope and altered it to fit this theme. Hope it's ok. (: **


	27. Day 26: Getting Married

It was only a week ago when the greatest event of Ike's and Marth's lives happened. Under the beautiful colors aurora lights surrounded with white glistening stars, Ike presented Marth with the only words he's been dying to hear.

"Marth, I've loved you ever since we've met in Brawl. You're kind, compassionate, and everything I could ever want in a person. Not to mention that you're absolutely beautiful. I feel blessed every night when you're sleeping in MY arms. You chose me of all people. I would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life of my life with you. So Marth Lowell, Prince of Altea…"

At this point Marth's eyes were watery. Ike took his hand in his.

With a silver ring studded with diamonds, he got down on one knee and asked those four words:

"Will you marry me?"

Tears trickled down Marth's cheeks more rapidly after each passing second. He charged at Ike, squeezing his arms around his neck. He could hardly speak, but he managed to give his response.

"Yes! Oh my gosh yes!" he sniffled. "I love you so much Ike!"

Ike closed the ring box and set it beside him. His eyes were wet too. He winked at the nearby Villager who understood the message. Ike held and supported Marth so he was sitting in his arms. Marth cupped Ike's face and kissed his lips. Ike returned it with the force of his own.

Villager gathered the rest of the Villagers and each of them set off their given firework. They sparked up the night sky in different neon colors. It was official. Ike and Marth would be married.

Now, a week later after the proposal, was the day. Everything was set in blue and white décor outside. The swordsman wanted to marry at no other place then under their special oak tree. It all started there. It was bright and sunny out with a slight breeze. The atmosphere was perfect. Everyone that was seated quieted down. The event was about to begin.

Zelda played the Fire Emblem theme on the organ at a slow pace. The pink-haired Villager, the flower girl, spread blue flower pedals down the aisle until she reached Ike, the groom. His heart was racing. It raced even more now seeing his beloved Marth wearing a long bride style tunic that flowed in the back and puffy sleeves, white gloves, clip on earrings, white pants and white shoes. The flowered vail on his head covered his face. He held a bouquet of blue roses.

Marth followed the Villager to Ike; the one he would soon call his husband. They gave each other the same gaze they had when they first met. Marth's heart was beating as fast as Ike's.

Zelda stopped playing and Palutena cleared her voice.

"Do you Ike Greil, take Marth Lowell to be your lawfully wedded wi- erm, husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Ike smiled "I do."

"And do you Marth Lowell, take Ike Greil to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Marth smiled back. "I do."

Pit emerged holding a black pillow to support the two silver rings. Ike slipped the thin diamond studded ring onto Marth's gloved ring finger. Marth inserted the silver ring onto Ike's.

"I now declare Ike and Marth to be husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." She announced.

Marth tossed his blue bouquet into the crowd of people. Peach caught it. Ike lifted Marth's vail and brushed it back. They intertwined their fingers and kissed each other passionately. The gentle breeze caused the leaves to fall onto the scenery as if on cue. Everyone stood and clapped for the two.

It was officially a new beginning for Ike and Marth Greil.

**Too much drama yesterday so I wasn't in the mood to write. This was fun to write but I had to cut it short considering EVERYTHING that was said and done at a wedding was too much for me. Lol.**

**Also, Ike was wearing a standard wedding tuxedo. I didn't think I had to mention that.**


	28. Day 27: On One of their Birthdays

Ike felt the brush of warm soft lips on his which caused him to awoken from his deep sleep. Marth was crawled on top of him

"Happy birthday baby." Marth whispered. He kissed his neck.

Ike sat up in the large bed and invited Marth into his lap, who gladly did so. The mercenary straddled him and kissed his lips more passionately.

"What's with the get up?" Ike asked smiling at his own green headband wrapped around his lover's head under his bangs.

"I like it. It's yours." He smiled back. "Speaking of that, I have something for you." Marth reached for something from the back of his tunic. A narrow blue box with a red bow.

"Open it," Marth demanded.

"You should know by now that as long as I have you, I'm happy." Ike stated as he opened the gift. It was another headband, but the color was black.

"If you look at it closely, it reads something." Marth informed.

Ike did what he was told and examined his gift. Stitched on the border in white thread, it read "I will stay by your side forever – Marth" Ike was speechless.

"It's small, but I made it to let you know that as the years go by, my love for you will never change. If it does, it will only be greater."

"Marth," Ike stroked the fine stitching. "I feel the same way. I love you. I don't need anything else in my life. I only need you." He paused. "Please do me the honor."

"I'd be more than happy too." Marth left Ike's lap and walked to the center of the room; Ike's signal to join him. He tied the black fabric around his lover's forehead, making sure the stitching was showing. Ike grabbed his hand from behind and pulled him into another kiss.

"Thank you Marth. This is beautiful."

"Now, I need you to get dressed. I prepared a whole breakfast and cake outside. Then it's all up to you after that" Marth played with their fingers.

"I'll be right there. I couldn't have asked for anything else for my birthday then to spend it with you."

***Spongebob voice* To readers: well, here you go. ;) **


	29. Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

Ike strolled down the golden-rimmed carpet of the Smash Brothers mansion on a search for his boyfriend. Peeking in the kitchen, he spotted his blue-haired beauty at the counter.

"Marth, what are you doing? We were supposed to meet Link and Pit outside 10 minutes ago." Ike informed.

Marth turned to face him. "Oh it's already 10 after 3. I'm sorry. I was hungry and wanted to prepare myself something."

"A gourmet dinner?" Ike raised his eyebrow.

"I was cutting an apple. I wanted the slices to be cut nice and evenly." Marth presented his dish and the several slices of the red fruit lined up evenly on the platter.

"It took over 10 minutes to do that?" Ike asked confused. "Haven't you ever heard of quantity over quality?"

"The phrase is quality over quantity Ike," Marth shot back.

"Whatever, I'm sure I could cut the perfect apple in a way fastest rate than you." Ike smirked.

"Am I sensing a challenge?" Marth smiled popping an apple slice in his mouth."

Ike crossed his arms. "Cancel our plans with Pit and Link," he got in the prince's face. "It's war."

"You're on!"

…

Ike and Marth stood at the opposite ends of the counter. Each had a bucket of crisp red apples. Beside the bucket in the middle, was a standard cutting board and knife. On the left was the platter, where the finished product would display. After explaining the situation to Link and Pit, they wanted in. Their job was to tally the number of apples cut. Link would tally would Ike and Pit would tally for Marth.

"You two ready?" Link asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Marth answered. He stared into Ike's daring eyes.

"Start the countdown." Ike commanded.

"3…2…1…GO!" Pit shouted.

The blunettes charged at the speed of Sonic. Cutting 1 apple per second, like running machines. Their whole reputation was at stake. Slowing down for even a second would put them in jeopardy.

They were down to the last 10 seconds. The intense pressure hit them like a rock. They were moving twice as fast.

"And…..TIME!" Pit announced. Both swordsman nearly fainted.

"I can't feel my arm." Ike held his arm. "It's numb."

Marth made small whining noises.

"Well Pit and I looked at the results and….you both failed to get even one." Link and Pit both turned their tally sheets over. Both were blank.

"How is that even possible?! Look at our platters!" Ike pointed to the silver platters with the mountain of apple slices on top.

"Those are apple slices yes. But the challenge was to make PERFECT slices." Link informed them.

"These are all uneven and crooked. Clearly not perfect." Pit finished.

"I cut myself like 5 times with that knife and for nothing." Marth held his hurt hand.

"You cut your hand?" Ike asked concerned. He walked over and examined the bleeding wounds. "Marth why didn't you say you were hurt?"

"It's really nothing." Marth allowed Ike to take his injured hand. Ike untied his headband from around his forehead and wrapped it around the prince's hand like a gauze.

"We really are ridiculous aren't we?" Marth blushed as Ike held the wrapped up hand in between his.

"I'd say so, but I'm glad I got to do this fun little challenge with you." Ike grinned.

Link and Pit smiled at the two, then at each other.

"Is it weird that I can feel the love in the air?" Pit asked refusing to make eye contact with the blonde.

"If that's the case then I guess we're both pretty weird." Link held Pit's hand firmly in his. Pit was a tomato at that point.

It's amazing how ridiculous love can be.

**I cannot apologize enough for my absence. I was under a lot of pressure with school and felt stressed to death. I had no time to unwind and relax this past week. Count on this challenge finished by the end of this week. I promise I won't let my viewers down!**


	30. Day 29: Doing Something Sweet

Marth awakened that morning a lot earlier than usual. Maybe it was the lack of warmth he normally felt. Yep, that had to be it. But why today of all days? Marth was diagnosed with a slight fever yesterday and it was ordered by Dr. Mario to get a ton of rest. With Ike not here with him, it would be a lot harder to get that required sleep. Then again that could put Ike at risk of getting sick. Marth could never forgive himself if he did that.

That wasn't the only thing out of the ordinary. Marth smelt a whiff of something quite delightful. He sluggishly sat himself up. His head felt like it weighed 20 pounds. Marth couldn't dare call himself a royal prince today, his outer look prohibited it. Oh how he desperately wanted to take a shower or even a bath, but his lack of strength tied him down to the bed.

Shifting his head to the left towards his end table, he found the source of the satisfying scent. A vase tied with a lace ribbon around the collar, bloomed with bright red, pink, and white roses. They illuminated the room. Sticking out of the crisp petals was what seemed to be a note. Marth took the slip of paper from the vase and read it to himself.

"My dear prince,

I had to run out and pick up a few things from downstairs for your fever so I'll be back soon. I prepared this small gift last night because I miss that smile of yours and hoped this would help. I'll be back to take care of you and stay by your side until you're well again.

I love you,

Ike"

"Ike you're too sweet I swear." Marth smiled to himself. He picked up the vase of roses and gently patted their petals. "I should at least water them."

With that, Marth used every ounce of the little strength he had to pull himself out of bed and drag his feet to the bathroom sink holding the vase. He placed the flowers under the dripping faucet.

*step, step, step…*

The sound of the door opening startled Marth a little.

"Marth?"

"Hm?" the prince returned back to the main bedroom only to be greeted by his lover's wide eyes.

"Marth! What are you doing out of bed?! You're supposed to be resting!" Not even waiting for Marth's reply, Ike lifted him up like a bride and tucked him under the blue blankets. "Now how are you feeling? Is your head still heavy? Do you feel weak? Are you hot? I brought you some extra blankets, pillows, an ice pack, some tissues..."

"Ike Ike, Ike, Ike!" Marth interrupted. "I'm sorry. I was just watering the beautiful flowers you gave me. And you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. It's just a slight fever, no need to worry."

Ike sighed. "Of course I worry about you. I'd go to the end of the earth to make sure you were ok."

Marth smiled again. "Well the flowers worked. I couldn't help smiling when I saw them."

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me, because I have a little surprise for you. Alright everyone, bring em all in!" Ike called out the door.

Just as commanded; Link, Pit, Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, Fox, and Rosalina walked in the room each holding several bouquets of different color roses and "Get Well Soon" stuffed animals.

Marth's jaw dropped. "Wh-what is all this?"

"I needed a little help carrying everything. It's the least I could do." Ike grinned.

Pikachu, only holding one pink rose in his mouth, jumped on the bed and tucked the flower behind his ear. Everyone followed, placing their bouquets and stuffed animals beside the sick prince so they outlined him. "Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

"Ike, this is amazing. You couldn't be any more sweeter. I love you so much!" Marth rubbed his eyes to avoid any tears.

"Anything to see you smile."

**So. Much. FLUFF.**


	31. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

"I-Ike please. Not in here. What if someone sees?" Marth groaned. His wet body was slippery against the hard surface.

"I don't mind. In fact they can join us if they want." Ike replied.

"I don't think I can take this for much longer." Marth moaned. "I'm so hot."

"Well, then it's working now isn't it? C'mon you can get through this." Ike placed wet kisses on his lover's face as Marth continue to moan. "You just have adjust. I promise I'll make this as pleasurable as possible."

Marth squirmed around in his position to try to adjust to this atmosphere. Beads of moisture rolled down his face.

"I know this isn't something you're used to, but it's supposed to be a relaxing experience.

Marth's moaning stopped. He was more at ease at this point.

"See what did I tell you? Just relax and adjust to the heat. You must prefer this more than the freezing pool right?"

Marth nodded slowly. His eyes were heavy. "May I?"

"Come here my prince." Ike lifted Marth and set him on his lap so they were chest to chest. Marth wrapped his arms around Ike's waist, closed his eyes and rested his head on Ike's shoulder. Ike rubbed Marth's shoulders to help him stay at ease.

The water surrounding them started to become cold and their fingers turned into prunes.

"Marth." Ike whispered. "Marth." He repeated a bit louder.

Marth whimpered as he fluttered his ocean eyes open. "I-Ike?" He accelerated his arms to around Ike's neck.

"Someone seems relaxed." Ike smiled as he lightly pecked Marth's lips. Marth returned it more passionately. "Ready to go upstairs?"

Marth nodded. "I feel so tired. I'm sorry I feel asleep on you."

"Promise me you will in my arms when I carry you up to bed." Ike grabbed the towels from the other side of the hot tub and dried the both of them off.

"Shall we be on our way your highness?"

"You do realize I have a whole lot of making up to you to do right?" Marth concluded.

"You told me you'd stay with me forever. It's me who has a lot of making up to do. A whole lifetime's worth." Ike lifted Marth's half naked body in his arms.

"I also said I'd love you forever. Every time I say that, it's just a reminder." Marth kissed his cheek.

"I don't want a day to go past that you're not with me. I don't know what I'd do." Ike started walking with him.

"And you'll never find out. I won't be going anywhere." Marth cuddled himself into Ike's neck.

Ike continued to stroll the halls until they had reached their destination. It was easy to see from any point of view, Ike and Marth were soulmates.

**Wow. I can't believe I finished this challenge. I feel so proud of myself! Guys, I couldn't thank you all enough for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Popo, I can honestly say thank you so much for your support. I think your reviews really motivated me the most because I smiled like an idiot every time I read one. I'm going to continue writing fluff. This was really fun for me and again guys thank you so much for making this an enjoyable month for me! **


End file.
